clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ninjinian
Please talk to this guy. My reaction at your speech at me I beg to differ, check it again. --Sonicspine31 Invasion of Slumolia I noticed that Slumolia was invaded. I request that a force is sent to liberate it. It's a state of the UTR, and thus, you were being invaded. TerraMount and the Terra Federation have declared war on the United Cities of Swiss Ninja. --Judge Konquer Defence for Southwest Slumolia Slumolia is a country of evil penguins and other creatures! I invaded it to stop the evil! Do not start a war! The citizens of Southwest Slumolia are happy how they are now! They want independence from Slumolia. Please Do Not Wage War on the UCSN! I beg you!!! -Lord Swiss Ninja RE: Siblings Hello friend! :Brother? I lack a brother, neither older or younger, nor do I have a sister. Your majesty, I am an only child. My parents, after revealing my species, also showed my hatch certificate and my family tree. Each of my grandparents had only chicks, my parents. My great-grandparents also had only chicks. In fast, the last time an ancestor in my family had more than one chick was my great-great-great granparents, who had nineteen children, eighteen mean. That nice one was my great-great-grandfather. :My parents, grandparents, great-grandparents, and all oters, who were also Khanz penguins, each carried the kindness I have. However, my G3-granparent's other eighteen relatives were as mean as a normal Khanz penguin... :( :Anyway, I hope that answers your question. ::Yours Diplomatically, :::Koobly Khan, Heir to the Pengolian Throne Plz Join Hey Ninji (just a nickname if you're okay with it) I have a group that can take down Darktan I am Flywish BTW. If you want to destroy Darktan enter your name in the Members Section in the article Flywish's Army try to convince your lil bro to join too if he wants to get rid of Manny Peng.I need revenge on them too because they attacked My Island and hurt my penguins and they ate 70% of my crabs just feel free to join. BWHAHAHAA WHAT MY ALLY SAID! BWAHAHAHAH......What? Im evil but i want to defeat Darktan, whats wrong with being allys with a Good army! GAH! STOP JUDGIGN ME! *smashes a cookie and runs outside screaming"STOP JUDGING MEEEEEEEEEE" --Xorai''' (I SHALL PREVAIL!) Are you working for Darktan? I looked at the Pie War article and it didn't say anything! It looks like you turned evil but your brother stayed good. I didn't see anything. I think you should read the article again. -- Flywish (Get ready, Darktan!) (P.S. I am not a villain, just because I'm working with Xorai, his arch nemesis works for me too though Xorai is just an ally.) How do you use magic? Remember this? I was spying on you through a really large telescope with a microphone attached to it. I heard you say this:"Oh I used a little cookie-magic before...". So please tell me. How do you use magic? I dont know how. If you tell me you can get one of my inventions for free.--12yz12ab Buy an invention here Ok. Thanks. --12yz12ab's answering machine Whoops,sorry about that. And I was spying on you for no good reason at all. It was just for fun. P.S. Im in your igloo stealing your cookies (yum)